legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Members of New Team Ironhide
FrederikPrime17 is a fan of Transformers, Digimon, Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, DragonBall, Yu-Gi-Oh, Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Bakugan: New Vestroia. New Team Ironhide members 1. FrederikPrime17/Optimus Prime/Alphaponydramon/Alphaponymon 2. Ultra Magnus 3. G. I. Joe 4. Myotismon 5. Menslady125/LadyDevimon 6. Angemon and Angewomon 7. Wonder Woman 8. Ichigo 9. Skybyte 10. Lucemon 11. Ayane 12. Willaim91DK 13. philip92dk 14. 92af 15. Gatomon 16. Omega Prime 17. Optimus Primus 18. Starfire 19. Ophanimon 20. MetalAngewomon 21. Ironhide 22. Lucia the Pink Mermaid princess 23. Autobot Blaster 24. Monica 25. T-AI 26. Side Burn 27. Fortress Maximus 28. Weavile/Weavile461 29. Thunderblast 30. Mira 31. Wilda 32. Dark Magician Girl 33. Blackarachnia 34. Chromia 35. Inferno Prime 36. Turbo Tracks 37. Buzz Lightyear 38. Override 39. Elita-1 40. Nefertimon 41. Arcee 42. Firestar 43. Sonic the Hedgehog 44. Nekomimi A and B 45. Winged Dragon of Ra 46. Silverbolt 47. Maja 48. WingVeemon 49. Akiza 50. Sora (Digimon) 51. Biyomon 52. Black Rose Dragon 53. Rattrap 54. Leomon 55. Android 18 56. Renamon 57. Sally (Sonic the Hedgehog) 58. Stephanie (Lazytown) 59. Mia (Mia and Me) 60. Twilight Sparkle 61. Jack 62. Ahsoka Tano 63. Rika (Digimon) 64. Lilithmon 65. Mervamon 66. Rainbow Dash 67. Rosemon 68. Ponydramon 69. Mai (Yu-Gi-Oh) 70. Omega Angewomon 71. SuperiorShoutmon 72. Fluttershy 73. Shoutmon 74. OmegaShoutmon 75. The Queen of Mars (Duck Dodgers) 76. Pinkie Pie 77. Rita The Fox 78. Applejack 79. Rarity 80. Tactimon 81. Darkwing Duck 82. Alexis (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) 83. Beelzemon 84. Arukenimon 85. Molly/Eva (Oban Star Racers) 86. The Fire Witch (Witch Craft Works) 87. Dark Magician 88. Mira Nova 89. Hawkgirl 90. Cheetara (Thundercats 2011) 91. Bo (Mighty Orbots) 92. Boo (Mighty Orbots) 93. Runo 94. Tigrerra 95. Tor (Mighty Orbots) 96. Bort (Mighty Orbots) 97. Crunch (Mighty Orbots) 98. Zoe/Kazemon/Zephyrmon (Digimon Frontier) 99. Princess Luna 100. Princess Celestia 101. Ranamon 102. Wingranamon 103. Pyrusponydramon 104. Strongarm(Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015) 105. Loveheartmon 106. Starscream 107. Sailor Omega 108. Sailor World 109. FrederikPrime17 110. Menslady125 111. Jetfire 112. Lillymon 113. Megatron Prime 114. Galvatron Prime 115. Kazarina 116. Mylene(Bakugan) 117. Piedmon 118. Burstinatrixmon 119. Blackfire 120. Sunset Shimmer 121. Princess Cadence 122. Solar Chaos 123. Lunar Chaos 124. Mariah Wong 125. Queen Chrysalis 126. Lio Convoy 127. Dashtron 128. Bloom 129. Adagio Dazzle 130. Principal Celestia 131. Tinker Bell(Disney) 132. AVGN 133. Boomon 134. Rainbowtron 135. May 136. The Ginyu Force 137. Sailor Moon 138. Sailor Aquos 139. Omega (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) 140. Redflame (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) 141. Majingirl 142. Blackmajingirl 143. Wargirl 144. Galvatron 145. Victory Dash 146. Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) 147. Shantae Tprime-character-autobots-optimus-prime-season2 570x420.jpg Ultra magnus almost full view.png Duke and scarlett attack.JPG Myotismon and ladydevimon.JPG Digimon1x13EldespertardeAngemon0001.jpg Angewomon sexy pose.JPG Angewomon angel of light.png Lucemon.JPG Gatomon (Ringless) t.gif Starfire 23.png Weavile smile.PNG Blackarachnia.jpg chromia.JPG Buzz to the rescue.JPG override yeah.JPG elita-1.JPG Arcee happy.JPG Sonic eh smile.png Silverbolt attacks.JPG WingVeemon0P72AyW6SXJ6IOPmH59gMa.jpg Akiza 4.jpg Sora 33.jpg Rattrap.jpg Android18ImperfectCellSagaNV-1-.png Renamon.jpg Ladies week- sally acorn (1).jpg Mia and me mia go at centopia by stell e-d5mffbr.jpg 640px-Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png Ahsoka 1.jpg Lilithmon.jpg Mervamon.gif Rainbow dash 3.png Ponydramon.jpg MermaidMelodyPichiPichiPitchPure23.jpg Fluttershy 3.png Shoutmon.jpg Pinkie Pie turning 1 S2E18.png 300px-Applejack 4.png Rarity 9.png Tactimon.jpg Darkwing-duck-brooding.jpg Beelzemon Pissed off by ImpStar91.jpg ArukenimonHuman3.jpg Mollystarracer.jpg Dark-Magician-Girl-yu-gi-oh-17247957-437-500.jpg Mira-Clay-mira-clay-from-bakugan-battle-brawlers-25356193-457-305.jpg Cheetara1.jpg Runo.jpg Princess Luna0 S02E04.png 640px-Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png 0 (14).jpg FrederikPrime17 as A Pony36.png Pyrusponydramon2.png Alphaponymon2.png snap_cap00098-2799-1024-1024-80.jpg Sailor Omega.jpg usa (7).JPG usa (21).jpg Jetfire full view.jpg Lillymon.png CCF23042010 00000.jpg Galvatron Prime6.jpg Kazarina.jpg Piedmon.jpg Blackfire-teen-titans-9289532-600-627.jpg Sunset Shimmer 2.png Queen_Chrysalis_giggling_S2E26.2.png Lio_Convoy.jpg Dashtron.png Princess Cadance id S3E12.png HNI_0072.JPG ShantaeIllustrator_practice_shantae_by_nyassassin-d326npa.png ShantaeIllustrator practice shantae by nyassassin-d326npa2.png Sailor moon serene.JPG Aqua5.png Category:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:FrederikPrime17 Category:Roleplaying Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story)